¿Quién le va a decir?
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, un chico estudioso y trabajador, es contratado para un nuevo trabajo./- Te pagaré un millón adelantado y otros tres cuando tenga a Sasuke Uchiha en mis manos. Lo quiero en máximo seis meses, sino serás eliminado. Y no me importa como lo traigas. - contestó fríamente mirándolo con seriedad./ NaruSasu A.U.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto on.

* * *

**Título: **¿Quién le va a decir?**  
Pareja:** Naruto/Sasuke (Entre otras más adelante)  
**Género: **Romance/Drama (Tal vez algo de humor)  
**Clasificación: **M.  
**Advertencias:** Palabras fuertes, más adelante lemmon, y blah. Técnicamente lo de siempre :D

* * *

**¿Quién le va a decir?**

**Prologo:**

Tomó su cigarrillo y le dio una fuerte calada, estaba esperando que apareciera el hombre que sería su nuevo jefe. Suspiró. Estaba tan cansado... La noche anterior no había dormido nada haciendo un trabajo de la universidad que se le había atrasado. Pasó una mano por su cara y restregó sus ojos, mientras que con la otra jugaba con el cigarrillo balanceándolo de un lado a otro, desesperado e impaciente.

- Uzumaki Naruto. - oyó que al fin lo llamaban, después de dos horas, a la sala del amo de la gran mansión. Apagó el cigarrillo de inmediato, dándole unas cuantas veces contra un cenicero que allí había, y se levantó de un salto. - Sígame por favor, el amo Orochimaru lo está esperando. - continuó diciendo un hombre mayor que él. Un mayordomo.

Naruto solo asintió y siguió con sigilo a el hombre hasta el despacho de su jefe, donde le abrió la puerta, lo hizo pasar y luego se retiró sin más. Una vez dentro de la elegante habitación observó que en medio de esta se encontraba sentado en el escritorio un hombre muy pálido, de ojos dorados y cabellos largos. Su vestidura era elegante y profesional. Tenía las manos sobre el escritorio, entrelazadas y su barbilla recargada en ellas. Miró fijamente al rubio que se encontraba frente a él.

- Siéntese. - ordenó el hombre con una voz ronca, señalándole con la mirada la silla que había frente a su escritorio.

Naruto obedeció en silencio, sentándose donde le habían indicado, algo intimidado por la dorada, fría y malévola mirada del hombre.

- ¿Puedo preguntar para que ha requerido mis servicios, señor? - preguntó educadamente el rubio, entrelazando sus manos quienes descansaban en su regazo.

Orochimaru, le tendió un portafolio.

- Necesito tener este chico en mis manos. No veo necesario que sepa las razones, puesto que no es de su incumbencia. - contestó el pelinegro con su característica serenidad y seriedad.

Naruto asintió y tomó el portafolio en sus manos, abriéndolo, mirando la foto e información de su objetivo. En la foto se podía ver a un chico de unos 15 a 16 años, de cabellera negra con un corte raro, en puntas hacia atrás simulando el trasero de un pato, cara un tanto fina, ojos rasgados y negros con labios finos y rojos, y piel blanca lechosa.

_"Blanca nieves en versión masculina y mejorada."_ Pensó el rubio con una diminuta sonrisa. Leyó rápidamente el nombre del chico, luego, con calma leería el expediente completo.

**Nombre del objetivo**: Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Cuanto me pagará? ¿Para cuando quiere al chico? ¿Y cuando quiere que se lo traiga? - preguntó el rubio cerrando el expediente y mirando fijamente a Orochimaru.

El de piel blanca tomó una libreta de cheques, apuntó un número en ella y se la entregó a Naruto.

- Te pagaré un millón adelantado y otros tres cuando tenga a Sasuke Uchiha en mis manos. Lo quiero en máximo seis meses, sino serás eliminado. Y no me importa como lo traigas. - contestó fríamente mirándolo con seriedad.

Naruto tragó duro, esa era la parte que detestaba de su trabajo. Poner su vida en riesgo. Por otra parte, la recompensa era la mejor que había recibido de entre todos sus trabajos que solo le daban para sobrevivir una o dos semanas... Sonrió de medio lado, esta vez sí podría terminar de pagar sus estudios y comprarse un departamento decente.

- Bien, prometo no defraudarlo. - hizo una reverencia, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia abajo. - Debo preguntar otra cosa, sino le molesta.

- Adelante.

- ... ¿Tiene toda la información que le pedí? - preguntó hojeando el expediente.

- Sí, tiene todo lo que pidió. Su correo electrónico, las páginas de internet que frecuenta, algunos de sus hobies, y demás cosas. Cualquier información adicional que necesite, déjelo saber a mi asistente Kabuto, el le proveerá lo que le pida.

El rubio asintió, tomó el portafolio y el cheque en sus manos y se levantó del asiento a la par que Orochimaru.

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo, me retiro por el momento pero estaremos en contacto Orochimaru-sama. - le estrechó la mano e hizo una reverencia. - Hasta pronto. - dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de allí.

- ... - Orochimaru se quedó mirando al rubio hasta que este salió de su despacho. - ... Espero que puedas con esto, Uzumaki. - susurró para sí con una sonrisa siniestra. - Nos veremos pronto... Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**VioletaBlak note: **Bueno, tanto tiempo mundo hermoso de Fanfiction. :D ¿Como están? ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Por que yo sí a ustedes! Pero es que estaba en exámenes finales y... ¡Y aún no sé si reprobé una de las materias! (Frustración nivel Dios) Bueno, como sea. ¿Que les parece esta idea? A mí me ronda por la cabeza desde hace _días _y no pude evitar escribirla... Ya voy terminando el capítulo dos :D. Solo quería saber su opinión para ver si pongo el primer capítulo :3. ¡Bueno! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Amo a todos y a todas! ¡Besos! ¡Y que Jashin-sama le cumpla sus sueños más oscuros!


	2. Capitulo I: Objetivo

**Disclaimer:**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto on.

* * *

**Título: **¿Quién le va a decir?**  
Pareja:** Naruto/Sasuke (Entre otras más adelante)  
**Género: **Romance/Drama (Tal vez algo de humor)  
**Clasificación: **M.  
**Advertencias:** Palabras fuertes, más adelante lemmon, y blah. Técnicamente lo de siempre :D

* * *

**¿Quién le va a decir?**

**Capítulo I:**

**_[Objetivo]_**

Sus ojos se posaron en el expediente del Uchiha. Había llegado a su casa hacía ya algunos minutos y ahora lo podía leer con calma sentado en la comodidad de su cama y con un café en la mesa de noche y un cigarrillo en la boca. Le dio una calada y posó sus ojos azules por las letras impresas en el papel, debajo de la foto.

**Nombre del Objetivo:** Sasuke Uchiha.

**Edad:** 17 años.

**Cumpleaños:** 23 julio.

**Hobies:** Comer tomates, escuchar música, leer mangas y libros de acción, ver películas de terror, estudiar, tocar instrumentos.

Naruto alzó una ceja al ver la edad. Miró de nuevo la foto en donde aparecía el chico de 15 años a lo mucho 16. Pensó entonces que, o no habían podido tomarle una foto reciente y toda la información estaba incorrecta -debido a que los gustos pueden cambiar rápidamente-, o de verdad era así físicamente. Decidió restarle importancia y siguió leyendo, aguantando una carcajada al leer algunos de los hobies del muchacho. ¿Comer tomates? ¿Estudiar? Esas dos cosas podían ser una pérdida de tiempo. Él prefería jugar fútbol, comer ramen y comida chatarra por montones -sobre todo ramen-, competir en juegos infantiles contra niños y cosas así. Por otro lado, ¿que instrumentos tocaría el chico? Sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo.

**Gustos:** El tomate, la luna, el cementerio, la noche, su violín, su piano, y su guitarra.

**Disgustos:** Las chicas molestas, hablar mucho y corrido, interactuar con personas.

El rubio frunció el ceño. Sasuke Uchiha era un poco complicado. Primero, algunos de sus gustos. ¿El tomate? Ya se veía que lo adoraba de verdad, lo había mencionado el expediente dos veces. ¿La luna? Sí, era bonita, pero no tenía mucho de interesante, o por lo menos en donde el vivía no se veía más que un punto blanco en el cielo. Aburrido. ¿El cementerio? A él le daban escalosfríos, y los odiaba con toda su alma, prefería no pasearse -ni de día, ni de noche- por ninguno. ¿La noche? Vale, tenía que ver con la luna, pero... Bueno, Uchiha Sasuke era complicado y siniestro, a su parecer. Tomó un sorbo de su café y sonrió de medio lado al ver los instrumentos que tenía el Uchiha, eso satisfacía su curiosidad respecto a qué instrumentos tocaría.

Cuando leyó los disgustos estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos y bufar divertido y algo irritado. Por lo menos con las últimas dos cosas. Con respecto a las chicas molestas lo entendía... Aún recordaba a su ex-novia Hinata... Un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba a abajo. Esperaba que en el manicomio donde la tuvieran no se pudiese escapar. Resopló y sacudió la cabeza, intentando razonar con los otros disgustos del azabache. ¿Hablar mucho y corrido? ¿Interactuar con personas? Vale, se le haría un poco difícil comunicarse con él... Aunque tal vez no.

Sonrió dándole otra calada a su cigarro y soltó el aire pausadamente, luego bebió otro sorbo de su café y comenzó a leer nuevamente.

**Otros datos de importancia:**

. Huérfano

.Tiene un hermano perdido

. Es millonario, con cuentas en distintos bancos del país -herencia de sus padres- pero congeladas hasta que cumpla las cláusulas del Testamento. _[Ojo: No se encontró dicho testamento; debido a eso no se sabe cuales son dichas clausulas.]_

**La muerte de sus padres:**

»Se dice que murieron a plena luz del día, en un asalto a mano armada por unos pandilleros cuando iban de camino a su residencia principal a las afueras de Konoha City. No hay muchos datos sobre esto. Solo que la policía cerró el caso y pusieron a Sasuke en un hogar sustituto.

**Miembros del hogar sustituto:**

**»Padre sustituto:**

1. Danzo Shimura**:** 47 años, trabaja de vise-presidente en la empresa Senju Corp.

** »Madre sustituta: **

1. Tayuya Shimura: 35 años, trabaja de abogada en un pequeño bufét.

** »Hermanos sustitutos:**

1. Jirobo: 19 años, estudía aún en escuela, ha reprobado grados y es un busca pleitos.

2. Kidomaru: 18 años, último año de preparatoria, busca pleitos.

3. Sakon y Ukon: 17 años, gemelos. Son tranquilos hasta que se molestan.

Naruto observaba cada foto de los integrantes de la nueva familia del Uchiha, todos daban miedo, hasta la madre sustituta. Suspiró y se rascó la nuca dando un gran bostezo. Miró el reloj que tenía al lado de su cama. Eran las 7:00 de la noche. Aún era temprano.

Volvió su vista hacia el expediente, pasando varias páginas hasta que encontró lo que quería.

**Información Web:**

**1. Correo electrónico:** SasuUchiRevenge . com

**2. FaceBook:** Sasuke_Uchiha / facebook . com

**3. CitasHomo:** Vendetta_U_ke / citashomo / 92872 . com

¿CitasHomo? Naruto alzó, nuevamente, una ceja. Ahora sabía el porqué querían que él hiciera el trabajo. Rió por lo bajo. Jamás había escuchado de esa página. Mas bien por el nombre supo que se trataba de una página para conseguir citas con personas de tu mismo sexo. Sonrió divertido y continuó leyendo el resto de sus cuentas, pero hubo otro título que le interesó.

**Las 10 páginas Web más visitadas:**

**1. MangaYaoiMundoX . com** (144 veces a la semana)

**2. AnimeYaoiMundoX . com** (100 veces a la semana)

**3. FicFanHomo-kun . com** (93 veces a la semana)

**4. SemesDeGranTamaño . com** (87 veces a la semana)

**5. ClasesDeFrances . com** (86 veces a la semana)

**6. HistoriaDeKonoha . com** (75 veces a la semana)

**7. ExcibicionDeGuitarras . com** (50 veces a la semana)

**8. MantenimientoDeLaPielSuave . com** (35 veces a la semana)

**9. TuMusicaFavorita . com** (33 veces a la semana)

**10. HistoriaGraficaDelPasado . com** (28 veces a la semana)

El rubio contuvo el rubor al leer las primeras cuatro posiciones. En especial la cuatro. Un amigo suyo, Inuzuka Kiba, le había enseñado esa página para ver su reacción. A su mente vinieron un montón de imágenes de pollas gigantes siendo manoseadas por chicos diminutos y atrevidos. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía que seguir recolectando información en su mente... Aunque ahora podía deducir unas cuantas cosas de como era el Uchiha. Era, primero que nada, un pervertido. Era homosexualmente gay -y el no tenía nada en contra de ello, sería hipócrita siendo él bisexual y su mejor amigo Kiba, gay-. Estudiaba francés. Bueno, era estudioso en sí y le gustaba la música... Y al parecer un maniaco con su piel...

Repasó una vez más los datos y luego dejó a un lado el expediente del Uchiha. Se le había ocurrido una brillante idea. Tomó su laptop y la puso en su regazo, la encendió y esperó a que encendiera completamente para luego buscar su navegador favorito y poner una dirección.

**CitasHomo . com _[Enter]_**

Esperó a que la página cargara y, cuando lo hizo pudo distinguir una página de fondo blanco con algunos encasillados en los colores de arcoiris. La página estaba bloqueada, no podías entrar en nada a menos de que estuvieses registrado. Infló los cachetes y sonrió, para luego proceder a registrarse.

**Nombre de Usuario:** U_Naru_tebayo.

**Mail:** Uzumaki-KuramaNaruto . com

**Contraseña:** elrameneslomejordelmundoporqueyolodigoymimamalococ inabatebayo

**Sexo:** **[**X**] Hombre**

Rió ante la la estupidez de contraseña que había colocado. Pero al menos así se acordaría. Terminó de llenar los datos y los envió para, luego de unos segundos, recibir la respuesta de la página en donde decía que abriera su correo para dar la confirmación de la cuanta. Así lo hizo. Entró a su correo y verificó el nuevo mensaje que tenía.

**| Bienvenido a CitasHomo U_Naru_tebayo.**

**Esperamos que encuentre aquí a la persona que buscas. Amor, amigo, confidente. Lo que desees.**

**Bien, pero primero debes confirmar tu cuenta dando click [aquí].**

**Gracias.**

**Att. Administrador.|**

Leyó rápidamente el mensaje y dio click en donde indicaba, haciendo que otra pestaña se abriera con otro mensaje en la página de citas.

**| Su cuenta ha sido confirmada, ya puede iniciar sesión.|**

Y abajo de ese mensaje tenía el encasillado para entrar a su cuenta. Entró los datos y dio 'enter' para iniciar sesión. La página lo llevó a lo que sería su perfil en blanco, para que empezara a poner algunos datos básicos. Gustos, hobies, y demás. Naruto llenó rápidamente cada uno de ellos y vio que necesitaba una foto para portada. Rebuscó entre sus archivos para ver si encontraba una foto reciente de él. Luego de buscar unas cuantas veces, halló la perfecta. Una foto, no tan lanzada pero tampoco tan inocente. Era él, sin camisa, con unos pantalones verdes y las manos en los bolsillos, el collar que le había regalado su abuela paterna y con una sonrisa suave en los labios. Esa foto se la había tomado Kiba hacía unos meses. Cinco, para ser exactos. Pero daba igual, ya pondría una más reciente.

Puso la foto de portada y vio su perfil completo. Sonrió satisfecho.

Observó los distintos iconos que habían en el lado derecho de la pantalla.

**Amistades [0]**

**Solicitud de amistad [0]**

**Fotos [1]**

**Conversaciones recientes [Ninguna]**

Al lado de eso tenía una barra para 'Buscar personas'.

Torció la boca, ese lugar le recordaba un poco a su no tan querido Facebook. Ignorando eso, pasó a poner el nombre de usuario del Uchiha en la barra del buscador.

**_Vendetta_U_ke_ [Buscar] _[Enter]_**

Se empezó a mordisquear las uñas, esperando que la página cargara con el nombre indicado. Una vez cargó el nombre, le salió de portada la foto del Uchiha. Estaba mirando hacia un lado, con cara de despistado, tenía una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros azules, y un jacked negro. Se veía tierno, y menor de 17 años. Así que la foto no estaba equivocada...

Observó la información personal del chico.

**Información Personal [Ninguna]**

**Intereses [Ninguno]**

**Amistades [0]**

**Solicitud de amistad [0]**

**Fotos [1]**

**Conversaciones recientes [Ninguna]**

El Uzumaki alzó una ceja. Tal parecía que había hecho hacía poco esa cuenta. O que se había arrepentido de hacerla... Aunque... ¿Y si nadie había querido hablar con ese chico? Sonrió de medio lado. Eso le daría más oportunidad a él.

Buscó con la mirada el botón de 'enviar solicitud de amistad' y lo presionó, haciendo que la pantalla se pusiera un momento violeta y luego volviera a la normalidad. Volvió a sonreír de medio lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Si su deducción era correcta y el Uchiha aceptara su solicitud de amistad, ya podría empezar a conocerlo y a ganarse la confianza y, ¡bingo!, lo tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano y cumpliría el trabajo en poco tiempo. Solo quedaba esperar...

* * *

**Contestaciones a Review's:**

**. Theyennypaola**: Me alegro que te guste / Bueno, aquí está la conti :3, espero que te siga gustando. :3 ¡Gracias por tu Review!

**. Goten Trunks5:** ¿Te parece interesante? :'D ¡Que bueno! Y ya luego sabrás que es lo que quiere Oroshimaru-san con Sasuke. ÒwÓ (?). :D ¡Gracias por tu review!

**. Chizuruchan1999:** ¡Buaaahhhh! ¡Se que la tengo que terminar! XD Estoy en el proceso del capítulo, X3. Ya que quiero que sea largo y bonito(?) por que es el final, y me estoy esforzando mucho n.n. ¡Gracias por comentar! X3 Me alegro de que te guste este fic w ¡gracias por tu Review!

**. Guest:** ¡Aww! Muchas gracias :3, de verdad que te agradezco mucho :D Y espero que este cap te haya gustado :3. ¡Gracias por tu Review!

* * *

**Importante, leer:**

**N**inguna de las páginas mencionadas en este fic son reales, la mayoría son sacadas de mi imaginación. Excepto FaceBook, quién pertenece a su respectivo creador.

**P**ara los que tienen mi facebook: Allí colocaré imágenes sobre el fic n.n

* * *

**VioletaBlak note: **Bueno, bueno, ¿que les pareció el cap? Perdón que me tardara, es que estaba... Bueno... Estaba cargada de estrés debido a que creía que había reprobado una materia... ¡Gracias a Kami-sama no fue así! ... :3 Mis notas eran un asco pero pasé XD. Bueno, lo que sea. ¡Espero que el fic sea de su agrado! :D Por lo menos en mi cabeza el fic esta casi completo XD y en mis archivos están los apuntes y eso XD, así que si me tardo es por que estoy haciendo al menos dos capis, para que el anterior concuerde con el que sigue y así XD, ya casi acabo el cap 2 y empiezo el tres n.n Así que en una o dos semanas estará el nuevo capitulo :3. ¡Bueno, hasta la próxima!

* * *

_**¿Review's?**_


End file.
